Familiar Faces
by anticrombiefreak
Summary: A familiar face comes back from the past for revenge on Jarod. He uses someone close to him to trap him. PG just in case! More to come. Chapter 2 coming soon!!


Familiar Faces  
  
By Ashley M.  
  
~~~*I do not own Pretender. TNT owns Pretender at the moment. I don't own any of the characters either. *~~~  
  
A ringing noise comes from the small end table next to Miss Parker's bed. She doesn't realize its ringing for she is fast asleep. Suddenly her home phone rings. She wakes up startled and answers. "What?"  
  
"Awe, Miss Parker. For a minute there you had me worried." Jarod says with the sharpest of tongues.  
  
"What are you talking about Jarod? It's 3 o'clock in the morning." She rolls over to glance at the clock. She moans trying to think of how great of a dream she was having. She was swinging on the swing with Thomas pushing her.  
  
"You didn't answer you're cell phone."  
  
"I'm going back to bed now if you have nothing important to say." She is about ready to hang up when she hears something outside of her bedroom window. "Hang on a second."  
  
"Ok." Jarod says confused because he's never been put on hold before, especially by Miss Parker.  
  
"Is someone out there?" She yells out of her window. She reaches underneath the mattress and pulls out her shiny silver gun. She slowly takes the safety off. She notices some branches from a bush moving. She aims her weapon. "Ahhhhhh!"  
  
"Miss Parker? Miss Parker, what happened?" Jarod screams from the other end of the phone. All he receives back is the dial tone. Suddenly he gets that sick feeling in his stomach. He drops the phone and grabs his coat and runs out the door of his small apartment.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"Lyle?" Mr. Parker asks from his executive leather chair.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Have you heard or seen you're sister?" Mr. Parker clears his throat. He's seems kind of nervous about something, but trying to hide it in front of his son.  
  
"No. Is she missing?" Lyle smiled knowing Miss Parker could handle herself if anything happened to her.  
  
"I don't know. She's not at home and she's not answering her cell phone." Mr. Parker slowly gets up out of his seat and reaches for a picture of Miss Parker and her mom.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. She can handle herself."  
  
"You better be right." He put down the picture and motioned for Lyle to leave. Angelo watches from above in a small air duct. As Mr. Lyle leaves Angelo scurries to find a computer. He emails Jarod about Miss Parker's disappearance. Sydney walks in on him just as he hits the send button.  
  
"Angelo? What are you doing?" He asks putting his hand on Angelo's shoulder. He looks at the computer screen noticing Jarod's email address.  
  
"Miss Parker in trouble." Angelo points to Jarod's email hinting he told Jarod. A phone ringing from Sydney's office catches both of their attentions. Sydney runs up the step and into his office to grab his phone on the third ring.  
  
"This is Sydney."  
  
"Sydney… Miss Parker…" Jarod can't even grasp the words he wants to say.  
  
"Jarod, are you alright?" Sydney asks confused and nervous.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think Miss Parker is. We were talking on the phone last night and all of the sudden I heard a scream and the phone went dead." Jarod sped up his speech making Sydney even more nervous.  
  
"Angelo emailed you. I think he found out that Miss Parker was missing. He wanted to warn you." Sydney glances out the door to find Angelo still staring at the computer screen and pointing to Jarod's email address. "Be careful Jarod."  
  
"I will be. I have to find her." A click, and the phone went back to the dial tone. Sydney looked back up and Angelo was gone.  
  
"Hello?" Miss Parker asks. Her voice is scratchy and groggy. She is blindfolded.  
  
"Miss Parker. How nice of you to finally wake up. Remember me?" A strange but familiar voice stimulates Miss Parker.  
  
"Who are you? Where the hell am I?" She barks.  
  
"You don't remember me? Jarod would remember me. I'm surprised you don't. I guess it was a long time ago and I have been locked up for awhile. I don't know. The last time we I saw you, you locked me in an animal cage." Right them Miss Parker's entire body just went numb. Her heart beat faster and faster. She scrambled to get her hands free from the tape that bound her hands and feet. The man smiled when he saw her doing this.  
  
"Bartlett?" Miss Parker waited for a response from the familiar voice. Suddenly the blindfold was taken off. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the bright light.  
  
"And I thought you forgot," The man replies. Miss Parker almost passed out when she heard that. Her breathing slowed down a little knowing that she knows her kidnapper.  
  
"What do you want with me? I thought you were in prison from the last time Jarod caught you."  
  
"I was. I got out for good behavior." Miss Parker's heart and breathing sped back up. "What I want from you is Jarod. I know he'll come for you. 


End file.
